the least i can do
by camelot4eva
Summary: sequel to 'one good turn desrves another' and 'the next morning' third and final part of the story.


Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.

Sequel to 'one good turn deserves another' and 'the next morning'

'**MERLIN, MERLIN' Arthur was about to shout again when Merlin came stumbling through the door to his chambers 'yes Arthur?' he said, out of breath.**

'**have you cleaned my armour?'**

'**I have,'**

'**well take it to the armoury and report back here.' Merlin walked out of Arthurs chambers closing the door behind him.**

**Morgana walked into the armoury and saw Merlin with his back to her sorting out Arthurs armour. Creeping up behind him, she reached out and put her hands in front of his eyes 'guess who?' Merlin smiled before turning around 'hello,' seeing the sad look on Morganas face, he took hold of her hand 'are you alright?'**

'**I've missed you, I haven't hardly seen you since our perfect day together almost three weeks ago, and when I have seen you, you were always with Arthur,'**

'**I know. I've missed you too, I don't know why but for some reason, Arthur has been running me ragged. Normally I sometimes help Gaius in between doing stuff for Arthur, but I can't even do that now, he keeps me up until the last bell and makes me get up at the crack of dawn, at this rate he is going to have to find himself another servant because sooner rather than later I'm going to drop with exhaustion,' Morgana reached up to touch his cheek with her free hand 'I love you,' Merlin smiled **

'**I love you too. I better get back, Arthur told me to go straight to him when I've dropped his stuff off here,'**

'**ok, I can't believe Arthur is working you this hard though, he never has before,' Merlin frowned 'you know what's funny though? He gives me a list of things to do, then stands there staring at me, expecting me to refuse or something, and when I don't, he gets frustrated and sends me on my way,'**

'**well at least I will be able see you later today, just the two of us,'**

'**how so?'**

'**there's a meeting going on isn't there, you never go to them with Arthur,' Merlin grinned from ear to ear 'that's right, I'll see you in your chambers in about half an hour my lady,' Morgana smiled 'I will look forward to it,' Merlin raised Morganas hand and kissed the back of it 'until then my lady,'**

'**until then,' smiling, Merlin let go of her hand and left the armoury.**

'**There you are Merlin, seriously, how long does it take to put my armour in the armoury? Right, I'm off to the meeting,' Merlin grinned and watched as Arthur made to walk out of his chambers, but he stopped before he reached the door and turned to look at Merlin 'well?' **

'**Well what?'**

'**Wipe that stupid grin off your face and lets get going,'**

'**going where?'**

'**Going where? Are you serious Merlin? I just told you about the meeting,'**

'**but I never go with you to them,'**

'**I know, I have a feeling that this is going to be a **_**long**_** one, and if I have to sit there whilst my father drones on about all sorts, I don't see why you should be free of it. Come on,'**

**Merlins face dropped and he growled in frustration 'something wrong Merlin?'**

'**No sire,' he huffed out**

'**right, come on then,' turning around Arthur smiled to himself as he opened his door, **_**anytime now, **_**Arthur thought.**

**Morgana was sat at her table when the door to her chambers opened, standing up, she raced over to the door to embrace Merlin, only to come face to face with Gwen 'oh it's you,' Morgana said looking crestfallen 'is everything alright Morgana?'**

'**not really,' she said sitting back down.**

**Gwen sighed and walked over to her 'Morgana I have to tell you something, please don't be mad at me because I wanted nothing to do with it,' Morgana frowned in confusion 'ok, sit down,' Gwen did so and took a deep breath before she started to talk 'do you remember a few weeks ago when you gave me the day off so I could spend the day with Arthur?'**

'**yes,'**

'**well, he took me to this place he said he came across when he was out hunting with Merlin,' Morgana gasped and put her hand to her mouth, after a few moments she lowered it to speak 'you saw me and Merlin?'**

'**we did, Arthur was mad. Not because of your relationship, but because Merlin didn't tell him about it, even though he told Merlin everything about me and him, so his plan was to work Merlin hard so he didn't have time to see you and wait until he snapped. He's starting to get frustrated because he hasn't snapped yet,'**

'**why didn't you tell me as soon as you found out?'**

'**Arthur made me promise, but it's gone to far now, because you look unhappy and poor Merlin looks dead on his feet and,'**

'**and?'**

'**since we found out I haven't shared his bed because he doesn't let Merlin leave his chamber until the last bell and he makes sure Merlin is there at the crack of dawn to wake him up, so I haven't been able to spend the night with him, and as arrogant as he can be I miss him just as much as I'm sure you miss Merlin.'**

'**Right,' Morgana stood up and stormed out of her chambers and headed to the throne room where the meeting was being held.**

**Ignoring the guards telling her that there is a meeting going on, she opened the doors and walked in causing everyone to look up at her.**

'**Morgana?' ignoring Uther she looked at Arthur with a murderous look on her face 'caught out Arthur pendragon,' and with that she turned around and walked out leaving the guards to close the doors behind her.**

**Uther looked at Arthur 'what is she on about Arthur?'**

'**I have no idea father,' Arthur looked at Merlin who quickly looked at his feet.**

**When Arthur walked into his chamber sometime later with Merlin he wasn't surprised to see Morgana and Gwen there 'Morgana, Guinevere,' Morgana stood up 'don't you "Morgana" me,' she walked up to Arthur and slapped him around the face. Arthur put his hand to his face 'bloody hell Morgana,'**

'**that is for what you have put me and Merlin through, well more Merlin than me, why didn't you just confront us when you saw me and Merlin down by the lake?'**

'**why didn't you tell us that you two were in a relationship together, we would have understood, we would have helped you see each other and spend days alone together, just like you have with me and Guinevere,'**

'**we couldn't tell you Arthur,'**

'**why not Merlin?'**

'**because, whenever we're at a feast how many times have you told me that none of the ladies of the court would even look at me twice? They don't even hold a candle to Morgana, so can you imagine if I told you that I was in love with Morgana?'**

'**I'm sorry,' Arthur looked at Morgana 'hang on a minute, how did you find out that I knew?'**

'**Gwen told me whilst you was in the meeting,' Arthur looked at Gwen 'Guinevere, why?'**

'**because believe it or not she said that since you found out she hasn't been able to share your bed with you and that she misses you. Although I can't imagine why,' Arthur grinned at Gwen who smiled back at him 'oh stop looking so smug,' Morgana snapped.**

**Arthur looked at Morgana again 'I'm sorry, but like I said you should have told me,'**

'**so because we didn't you decided to make Merlin miserable, look at him, he looks dead on his feet, at least when he found out about you and Gwen he helped you keep it secret, he didn't torture you,'**

'**he kept winding me up though,'**

'**oh grow up Arthur, you're supposed to get better as you get older not worse,'**

'**I'll make it up to you both, wait here,' and he left his chambers.**

**Morgana walked up to Merlin who put his arms around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder 'you two look lovely together, so well suited,' Gwen said smiling at them both **

'**as are you and Arthur,' Merlin replied smiling back.**

**Sometime later Arthur came back with a grin on his face 'all sorted,' Morgana lifted her head off Merlins shoulder and looked at Arthur 'what is?'**

'**Well the sun is going down, Merlin take the rest of the day off, you can spend tonight with Morgana, Guinevere can spend the night with me, then at the crack of dawn, we set off,'**

'**where to?' said Merlin **

'**I've just told my father that Morgana wants to go and see her fathers grave tomorrow, Guinevere will be going with her and me and Merlin will be escorting you both there. When we get so far out of Camelot me and Guinevere will go one way and you and Morgana will go the other, then we will meet up where we split just before the sun sets.**

'**Thank you Arthur,' Morgana said smiling**

'**your welcome, it's the least I can do, after all the times you've helped me and Guinevere.'**

_**Thank you for reading.**_

_**Hope you've enjoyed the story. x**_

_**Review please? xx **_


End file.
